


Housewarming

by longhairshortfuse



Series: Ships in the Nightvale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla and Cecilia clear up after their guests have gone. Carla thinks the housewarming party is over, Cecilia demonstrates what "housewarming" really means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

> Really, just porn. Don't expect a plot. Can't find the tags I want, sorry.

After the last guest had left, Carla carried the tray of used glasses onto the kitchen. Cecilia was busy at the sink, yellow rubber gloves protecting her delicate skin from the detergent in the steaming water, almost too hot to bear. Wash, rinse, clink as she placed another glass on the drainer. 

"I think that went well," said Carla, "but I'm glad everyone has gone. Got you to myself now."  
Cecilia looked round and grinned. "I was on my best behaviour. Hope you noticed that I didn't overreact when Janice said stepmom Stephanie forgot to pick her up yesterday and she had to get herself home."  
Carla remembered clearly that Cecilia had followed Stephanie out of the lounge and into the hall, twisted her arm into a lock behind her back and propelled her out of the front door. She wondered what Cecilia thought overreacting meant. "Yes, I noticed. Thank you for being so discreet." Cecilia's brother hadn't realised for about half an hour that his offensive wife was missing. The party improved after Stephanie's departure. That woman had an opinion on everything and was happy to share.  
Carla hugged Cecilia from behind and kissed the back of her head.  
"Mmmm," clink as another glass reached the drainer.

They stood still for a full minute, Cecilia closed her eyes and smiled, leaning back slightly into Carla's embrace, feeling the effects of three glasses of prosecco. She was aware of Carla's breasts pressing against her back and thought about how they would look later, naked. She sighed and opened her eyes. Clink. 

"This is the last lot," said Carla, relaxing her hold but not letting go. "Only one red wine accident but I'll bring home some solvent to fix that tomorrow. There's bound to be something in the lab chem store." Clink. The last one. Carla moved her right arm, keeping her left around Cecilia's waist, and swept a stray lock of hair from across Cecilia's eyes, running her hand through the dark glossy locks. She moved Cecilia's long hair out of the way and kissed the back of her neck gently. Cecilia stopped again. "Mmmm, got to finish clearing up."  
"All done," Carla kept kissing gently, sending shivers down Cecilia's back. She knew exactly how much Cecilia liked this. Carla carefully ran her tongue and then her teeth up Cecilia's neck from the soft curve of her shoulder to her hairline. Cecilia shivered and closed her eyes again. 

Carla moved her hands to Cecilia's waistband and unfastened the buttons. She slipped a hand down, exploring, finding Cecilia aroused. She rested one hand under Cecilia's panties, stroking her hair and occasionally flicking between her slick labia. With the other hand Carla pushed Cecilia's favourite furry pants down to her thigh and pulled her panties out of the way. Cecilia leaned back against Carla once more and sighed. "Washing up isn't sexy," she said, "but I'm willing to admit that maybe I've been doing it wrong."  
"Everything you do is sexy," replied Carla, "Now shut up, I'm busy."

Carla's expert fingers found Cecilia's engorged clitoris and gently circled the delicate, sensitive folds of skin that surround it. She nudged Cecilia's foot with her own and Cecilia shifted to stand with her legs open wider. Carla continued the circling motion, every few seconds darting a finger back to the hot, slick opening between Cecilia's legs. Cecilia gripped the edge of the sink with both gloved hands and gasped as she realised how much she wanted this. Carla used both hands now, one hand gently holding swollen labia out of the way, the other rhythmically flicking over Cecilia's clitoris. One finger at a time, then two to double the frequency, then three. Cecilia felt close to orgasm, then said "ah, no!" as the exciting, buzzing feeling started to subside.

"Shhhh," Carla said, "eyes shut now," and took her busy hand away. It returned a few seconds later and Cecilia gasped in pleasure as sudden coldness brought her back to that pre-climax heaven. She leaned back, pushing her hips forward as far as she dared, not wanting to topple Carla over and force her to stop. Carla moved her hands oh so gently, the chilled one still stroking but getting faster and firmer, warming, the other moved back between Cecilia's legs, finding the warm entrance, and teasing around the sensitive opening with fingers probing in just far enough to give something to grip against. That was too much. Cecilia came hard, panting heavily, uncontrollable waves of pleasure rocking her body and making her muscles spasm around Carla's fingers.

Carla waited until Cecilia's pulsing subsided then slowly removed her hands, back to the embrace. She rested her forehead on Cecilia's shoulder and kissed her neck once more. Cecilia flinched, "too sensitive now?" She nodded. 

Cecilia removed her gloves and turned round as Carla relinquished hold of her waist. "Your turn," she said, holding Carla's head still to kiss her deeply, teeth seeking lips and tongue probing. Cecilia walked Carla a few steps backwards until her hips hit the opposite worktop. They kissed as Cecilia drew her hands down over Carla's teeshirt, finding her nipples erect and sensitive. But Cecilia knew what Carla liked and didn't like, and moved on to unbutton Carla's jeans and push them down along with her boyish undershorts. 

Carla leaned back against the worktop, head touching the wall unit above, as Cecilia knelt in front of her. Cecilia used a hand to hold Carla's thick hair out of the way and probed with her hot tongue, flicking it back and forward until Carla's tightening muscles told her she had found just the right spot. With the other hand, Cecilia stroked her fingers back to find the entrance to Carla's vagina and slowly circled the area before pushing in one, then two. Carla brought her own hands in to help, holding her hair and labia back to expose her clitoris to the attention it wanted, needed. Cecilia knew from this point she could make Carla come in seconds. But she resisted, slowed down, teased until Carla wordlessly begged her.

Cecilia added a third finger, gently stretching. The hand freed up by Carla's help stroked over Carla's beautiful buttocks for a moment before finding that second sensitive entrance. Cecilia carefully entered one finger just into the tight ring of muscle and circled it around. Carla moaned in pleasure and frustration. Now, thought Cecilia. She broadened and hardened her tongue, knowing it would make it feel rougher, and stroked it over Carla's clitoris once, twice, three times, four... remove that one finger... Carla cried out as she came, arching back to push into Cecilia's tongue harder then falling back and doubling over on the floor.

They sat there, spent and giggling, holding hands. "That was a particularly good one," said Carla. "I won't be able to walk straight for about an hour."  
"But," began Cecilia, "we've only warmed the bedroom and the kitchen so far." Carla looked at her, eyebrow raised. "There are three more rooms to do before we've warmed the whole house." 

So that's a housewarming, Carla thought, and grinned.


End file.
